The Story Of Olivia James
by TwilightRose88
Summary: Olivia James is on the run after her parents died in a car crash and there is a mysterious killer on the loose. She is changed into a Vampire and has a werewolf as a best friend. She is found by Carlisle and Edward Cullen but will they help her? Please Review :)


The Story Of Olivia James

I sat in a state of shock on my bed I listened to the phone call again for the fifth time. I composed myself to make sure I was hearing correctly. My mother was telling me when she'd home then I heard the brakes of the car screech and my mum and dad scream in terror.

A tear rolled down my cheek I started to breath faster was this really happening. I carried on listening as a huge crash followed and the phone cut off. I threw my phone against the wall. There was no way my parents had survived that. I can't believe this had happened on my sixteenth birthday a car crash and my parents might be dead because of it.

I knew if I didn't get out now social services would take me and put me in a care home. I had to get out before they came. My phone rang I ran to grab it and listened. For a second I had hoped it would be my dad or my mum but it was a strange voice of a woman, there was lots of talking and noise in the background.

"Hello is this Olivia James?" the voice droned

"Yes who is this" I said slowly

"Pamela Walsh I'm a social worker now we need to tell you something Olivia." She paused then said "I'm sad to be the one to tell you this but your parents had a car crash about an hour ago"

"Are they dead did they die" I demanded

"We aren't sure" she said

"I know you know I'm not stupid tell me I can handle it "I snapped punching the wall with my fist. I waited for a bit.

"Yes...they died on impact with the lorry, we need to come and get you Olivia you can't stay on your own... Olivia...Olivia" she ordered

I hung up I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I grasped my hair in agony and sat down on the bed crying into my pillow. Looking up into the mirror I could see my green eyes blood shot and my honey blonde hair tangled and messy. I cried for a long time but eventually pulled myself together and grabbed a bag from my wardrobe. I stuffed in it a blanket and ran downstairs cramming food from the fridge into it.

I got a chair and stood on it looking for dad's money box. I found it and emptied the content into a plastic bag shoving it in my pocket. I filled a bottle with some water and put on my mum's locket. I put my leather jacket on and I walked slowly out the door and shut it not looking back. It started to set in the further I walked from the house, I had no parents and I was on the run, where would I stay?

I had to go where no one would find me an out the way place, as I walked down the road I thought of all the possible places to go. I couldn't sleep on a doorstep or in the middle of a forest. I looked ahead there was one street lamp illuminating a path, the path looked like it led to a field, it wasn't completely dark so I could see the clusters of trees.

Better get there before it's too dark to see. I ran past the lamp every step I took the less I could see. The grass rustled ahead and a fox scurried away from the trees. I gulped as I lay down and pulled my blanket over me, I had no appetite I was too worried about what else was lurking in the black. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

I woke with a start gasping for air, my brow was wet with sweat I had had a nightmare about the car crash I pushed the thought out of my head and sat up looking around. The trees shadows swayed in the breeze and the leaves rustled softly. The sunlight was scattered over the grass and the shadows made it look like the ground was moving.

I stretched and reached for my bag it was open...the food I had put in was gone. I bet some animal had eaten it, I checked to see if the money was still there and I was confirmed by a rustle of notes. I stood up and put the blanket in the bag threw the bag over my back and started to walk towards the street.

I turned onto the main road a while later and saw a policeman in a car coming towards me, I put my head down as he went past he might be looking for me. I put my hood up and ran to the local shop to get some food and a drink.

When entering the shop I took my hood down but didn't look at the owner. I walked to the back to grab a sandwich or something but I stopped when I looked at the newspaper. The headlines glared at me from the shelf I gulped.

I read the headlines of The Forks Forum

MYSTERY KILLER STRIKES AGAIN

_The third victim in two days was found burned in a dock near the police station. No one was seen entering or leaving the premises so the police are left baffled and confused over what has been happening. The only marks left were claw marks over the boat. Officer Swan has suggested that the marks were left by a large creature and has asked citizens to stay indoors at night. Will the killer be found?_

I was now going to have to be on the lookout for a large creature which might kill me great. I walked away with the newspaper and took a sandwich and large bottle of water. I also took a bag of apples they would be good for keeping my energy up. I placed them on the counter and the man came over, he put the items in a bag and asked for money I gave it to him and turned to leave but he said something.

"Have I met you before I swear I've seen your picture in a poster or something?" He said leaning on the counter

"No you must have mistaken me for someone else" I murmured and left the shop running as fast as I could. It began to rain so my hood was pulled up to stop me getting wet. I spent most the day wandering or sitting reading the newspaper I came across one article about Vampires I skipped it didn't seem to be clever reading about it if I was on my own. I came back to the field with the trees and set up my bed, something felt different it was probably just me worrying about the killer.

It became darker but I could still see quite far across the field. I started to settle down when all of a sudden a man appeared his head tilted to one side I sat bolt upright startled.

"What would a little girl like you be doing sitting in a field all alone" his voice was sweet and subtle. I looked into his face he had white hair which was spiky like ice.

"I ran away why do you care" I said trying to keep my voice steady,

"I just like to know the background story of my younger prey" he replied smiling.

"Prey? What are you a vampire or something" I joked weakly. He stepped forward into the moonlight leaning towards my face inhaling deeply, I leaned back onto the trunk refusing to look him in the eye.

"That's exactly what I am and you smell very nice you know, you are also very pretty" the man hissed, he grasped my hand and pulled me round to face him I gasped he skin was ice cold. For the first time since he arrived I looked into his cold red eyes.

He smiled flashing sharp white teeth "my eyes used to be green but look at them now they are red with hunger for blood" he said. I couldn't speak I was petrified he had complete control over me. My hand was ridged in fear of his cold grasp and he tightened it, his red eyes were looking deep into mine.

I didn't realise at first but I began to cry the tears rolling down my face. I knew if I looked in the mirror my eyes would look like emeralds shining in the light my dad always said that when I cried, thinking about my dad made me cry harder. He leaned closer and I thought of death for the first time, this would be the last face I see a man with white hair and pale skin, and eyes as red as my own blood, my killer a vampire. He must be the killer creature.

His mouth opened wider and he tilted my head to one side moving in rearing his head. I felt something slide into the skin in my neck and it felt as though I was on fire burning from my neck spreading throughout my body. He pushed me against the tree restraining me as I thrashed in pain.

All of a sudden I heard a low growl and the thumping of four heavy footsteps. I looked to my right as the man withdrew his teeth from my neck and let me go, there was a huge wolf light brown in colour running straight at us. I now thought I was going to die for sure. The pain was excruciating like a wild fire tearing through my body ripping me apart. I managed to keep my eyes open and watch what happened.

The wolf thundered past me and skidded about fifty meters away the power of the creature was unreal the ground had shaken but, the man had disappeared from sight. The fire moved from my neck down to my chest nearer my heart.

"You have made it worse wolf. Now I've bitten her she has venom in her system you have harmed a human making her a vampire which you so despise. You have doomed her to be like me and you will hunt her like you have me." The man boomed from above I knew he must be in the tree somewhere but the pain was so bad I couldn't lift my neck to look, I fell on my side clutching my neck feeling the warm blood.

The ground shook and a growl passed overhead, all I heard was the vampire scream stop mid way as he had supposedly been killed by the gigantic wolf. I heard the slow approach of feet as the wolf came towards me. Its head appeared in my view, its eyes startled me they were so much like a humans a deep brown. I looked deep into them expecting the creature to kill me but all I saw is sadness and pity.

It layed down next to me its big head resting on the floor, and it moved its paw over my hand it looked scared as it looked into my eyes. That's the last thing I saw as my eyes close letting the fire seep through me.

The pain seemed to be getting well less painful and it left my body completely. Without thinking twice I knew I was now a vampire I felt new and felt alive for the first time in my life.

I breathed in a smell as horrible stench, I opened my eyes squinting as the sun hit my face. Everything was so much more detailed through my new eyes I could see the creases in the leaves on the other side of the field and every single strand of grass. My hand reached to my throat it was bone dry I was thirsty I knew I needed blood but I didn't want to kill anyone that wasn't in my nature.

I looked down at my hand and saw a boy he was sixteen by the looks of it. His hand was on mine as he slept he was burning hot as hot as fire. Something about him made me search my memory but everything is blurred and unclear. The only clear thing was the wolf that had stayed with me and put its paw on my hand...

Was it possible that the boy laying there was the wolf after my ordeal that seemed highly likely. Looking at him now he had light brown hair like the wolf's hair. He was quite muscular and was only wearing some black shorts. The boys eyes opened slowly and he looked at me, as if he was expecting me to do something. His eyes were also like the wolf's which told me he was probably the wolf I remember.

I was very thirsty and I was tempted to drink him there and then but something stopped me, there was something about him that made me push those thoughts aside. The boy sat up looking me up and down he smiled weakly and said "How do you feel?"

"Fine I feel fine what am I going to do about my...my thirst" it came out before I had the chance to think weather I should say that to him.

"Wait here a sec" he ran off into the woods. I sat my throat bone dry and burning slightly.

In my head I thought about why I didn't want to kill the boy was it because he saved me from being killed, it might be but he had made me become a vampire as well. I sat pondering the question for a few minutes when I looked to the forest where the boy emerged carrying a huge deer. I saw the blood dripping from it and I ran to it in heartbeat. The boy dropped it surprised at how fast I had got there I was too. It was dry to soon.

"Better, I know it's not much but it's better than a human" he said squatting down.

"Why are you helping me he said you hunted vampires so how come's you haven't killed me, you could have done it last night but you laid there." I said I realised my voice was like the sweetest softest melody in the world.

"I thought the moment you woke up you would kill me for what I did. But I don't want to hunt you I've seen for the first time this wasn't your fault, you didn't want this to happen to you. You were an innocent girl. I couldn't leave you ... I imprinted on you I was in love with you as a human" he said standing up.

"Oh well, thanks for not killing me ..." I paused waiting for him to say his name,

"Karter my names Karter" he said shoving his hands in his pocket "What's your name?"

"I'm Olivia. The only thing that stopped me from killing you was, well you sort of saved my life didn't you" I laughed smiling. He smiled too a little more relaxed now he knew I wasn't going to drink him dry like the deer.

I spent the day running through the woods with my new power to leapt high and run fast. I hunted whilst Karter just trotted along casually in his wolf form his brown fur shining in the light. When I was full I raced back to him he was standing in a stream lapping the water up. I walked in front of him and his ears twitched.

"You full" I asked him

He nodded his head, and then bolted into the undergrowth, I followed without hesitation and when I caught him up I jumped and landed softly on his back pulling him over. Karter rolled into a bush and emerged a few minutes later wearing his black shorts. We had arrived at a lake so Karter began washing his face and hands of the dirt.

If Karter had loved me as a human did he not love me as a vampire? We seemed to be good friend even though I only met him last night. There was something about him that made me feel secure and at ease I could be myself. My new life was going to be very difficult I had found it difficult to not bite Karter but what if I couldn't control myself if I met other humans I had no one to help me through it.

"Do you think there are vampires out there that feel the same way I do, like not hunting humans?" I asked resting against a tree trunk looking at him.

"Well there might be some but they will be hard to find... we could look if that's what you really want" he replied shaking the drips of water off his arms.

"Yeah I don't want to harm people "I said I breathed in heavily I was ready to ask him this "Karter earlier you said that you imprinted and loved me as a human but now being what I am does that mean we can only be friends"

He raised his eyebrow and came closer biting his lip whilst fighting the erg to smile.

"A wolf and a vampire could never be in love it's against both our rules but I'm sure we could be friends" he explained smiling. We spent a couple of days trekking through the woods we stopped at night and Karter would sleep. I would usually sit and think or hunt while he slept.

One day me and Karter had stopped in a clearing and we were talking about how my skin glittered like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight, and how my eyes were bright red. When we heard a three pairs of feet trampling through the grass and twigs snapping. I breathed in heavily smelling their scents in the air I was shaking I couldn't attack those people.

As if Karter had sensed it too he scooped me up in his arms lightly, the warmth of his skin making me grit my teeth. He ran for a few minutes, they had stopped in the clearing I could still hear them talking in the distance. Karter put me down flexing his muscles.

"You were tempted weren't you" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes but I was nearly at breaking point if you hadn't stopped me they would be laying dead on the floor." I said solemnly, he reached forwards gently and hugged me his brown hair brushing my face.

I'd never felt like this before. Even though he smelt bad he was the most caring person left in the world that loved me even if it was as a friend. Karter was the only person who understood me and knew me now. I breathed out relieved that I had a friend in this world.

"You idiot you cut my finger on that you should have been more careful" a distance voice of a trekker shouted. I went stiff and Karter let go holding my shoulders firmly.

"Come on Olivia ignore it "Karter said staring at my face, I was staring straight past him back towards the clearing. The gorgeous scent of the thing I most craved filled my nose urging my body to go to the scent right now. I pushed into Karter trying to go past him he held me back his knuckles white his forehead creased.

"Olivia you can't you said you would listen to me focus on me nothing else please" he pleaded desperately his feet slipping under my power. With a final shove he crashed to the floor his eyes wide frightened and scared I ran the wind whipping my blonde locks behind my back.

I was nearly there the scent was stronger consuming me completely. Suddenly I was swept sideways with such force I was thrown into the dirt path on my left. I opened my eyes in shock pinning me down was two other vampires an older man with blonde hair and golden eyes and a younger one with bronze hair who also had golden eyes.

"Resist it you don't want to really, I know you can, resist this come on" the blonde one said calmly grasping my shoulders. There was something about him that made the temptation go away was it his voice or his presence.

Slowly he let me stand up. The one with bronze ruffled hair turning sharply "Carlisle are you sure she won't you know ... bolt" he said his eyes intense.

"I'm sure I trust her she won't she doesn't want to harm them" Carlisle replied reassuringly to him. We walked away from the smell and I relaxed ,Carlisle talked to me on the way back. I heard footsteps quicken and the other one appeared beside me.

"I'm Edward" he paused "who's that?" he glanced quickly to Karter.

"Thats my friend Karter...he's a werewolf he's the only friend I've got at the moment."My eyes rested on his for a brief moment then he let me and Carlisle walk together discussing an option where no humans would be harmed.

An hour or so later I arrived at Carlisle and Edwards house it was grand and very modern. Carlisle agreed to help me become a 'vegetarian' vampire even though it might be hard. Carlisle led me into the kitchen where five vampires stood. I smiled nervously as I was introduced to them all The Cullen's.

The rest of Edward's and Carlisle seemed friendly, especially the lively pixie haired one who was called Alice she just danced around the room, literally. Then there was Jasper Alice's husband he was fine meeting me but as soon as he caught a whiff of Karter he retreated to the back of the room biting his lip. Maybe he was a new vegetarian like me perhaps.

Emmett...well he was like a body builder very muscular and quite the comedian even Jasper smiled as Emmett made a funny comment. His wife Rosalie she seemed nice not sure whether she liked me her smile felt false. Next there was Carlisle wife Esme, she was caring and kind like a mother.

At first I thought Edward must be by himself but then a door opened on the opposite side of the room I heard the heart beat before I saw the girl. She was the most adorable child I had ever seen quite quiet but sweet she was called Renessmee. Finally was Edwards wife Bella she made me feel at ease and slightly more comfortable around everyone.

I just spent most the day strolling around the house or running in the woods climbing the trees right to the tips. Eventually night fell and I returned to the house I sat on the balcony watching the stars. The trees rustling high above in the black sky much like the night I was changed except I was safe. Thats how I spent most of my nights there peacefully watching the world go by.

Three Years Later

Karter padded in lightly across the kitchen floor Renessmee sitting on his back. She hopped off and ran through onto the porch and into the woods towards Bella who cuddled her. I laughed quietly to myself Renessmee had that affect on people made them happy.

I looked into Karter's brown eyes sighing

"You think now is the right time" I asked him leaning against the cooker

He raised his furry eye brows and tilted his big brown head. I scratched his ears feeling his heat. He wanted to go explore the world with me but only if I wanted too.

"I want to Karter I do ,I'm in control now only hunting animals not humans and I won't harm you but I'd miss Carlisle he took me in and let you stay" I said weighing up my options.

Karter trotted off towards the bathroom and returned quietly.

"Its now or never yes or no Olivia" he said a hint of persuasion in his voice. I nodded and pushed off the cooker gliding through the house until I found Carlisle. He sat there with Esme on the sofa talking quietly.

"Carlisle" I hesitated he turned his head "me and Karter we've been thinking well we want to explore the world go on the road ,go where we want." Carlisle and Esme got up off the sofa and approached slowly.

"If it's what you want but you will always be welcomed back here" he said

"Yeah we aren't going anywhere for a while" Esme said hugging me

"Yeah we will come back in a few years ,just to let you know you are like family I loved it here" I told them hugging Carlisle.

Karter stepped forwards and received hugs from both of them. Then I turned on my heel and left walking out the porch with Karter at my side. The rest of the Cullen's were outside saying goodbye to us. Renessmee was sad to see us go but Edward, and I reassured her that Karter and I would come back. I waved goodbye to my family then me and Karter sprinted into the woods.

He changed into a wolf the ground thudding under my feet with each step he took. We stopped when we were far away and I asked him where he wanted to go. He didn't reply he just bolted into the woods I ran beside him his brown fur rippling in the dappled sunlight. He glanced up at me quickly he looked as if he laughed. I reached into my hair and pulled the twig out.

We covered miles effortlessly springing high into the air and swimming across lakes , my skin sparking every time the sun touched it. Karter said when I stood in the sun my blonde hair looked like pure gold, so I stood in it more often than I used too.

This was how I wanted to live taking every day as it came living in the wild with my best friend (a werewolf) Karter. My new world was the best thing that ever happened I didn't have to rush around and see everything , being immortal... I had all the time in the world.

THE END

Written By Hannah Rose Murray

H. 


End file.
